


To love a beast

by Kittycatblack101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatblack101/pseuds/Kittycatblack101
Summary: This my friends is a tall as old as time, about a lonely prince turned in to a beast and a sweet young maiden searching for something more. What will happen when there paths come to cross. Will there be something there that wasn't their before or will they be cursed for the rest of there lives. Let us discover together what awaits.A Beauty and the Beast AU





	

Once a pon a time, in a land far a way there was a king and his queen, who lived in a large castle se rounded buy woods on each sides. They ruled over there small land and the town just past there woodland. The king Gabriel was a tall distant man reserved, who would really show his emotions as he had been brought up by great strong kings before him. And his queen Adeline was a beautiful woman full of laughter and sweetness. Her long golden hair full of light and her eyes a beautiful riche green. 

When the king was just a mere prince and was celebrating his coming of age ball to find his future queen in the mass of princesses and lady's from across the distant lands. His cold blue eyes landed on her soft green eyes on the other side of the room, he felt a womth he had never expected to feel. She had captivated his attention with just the mere glance. 

So as he casually neared her, giving greetings to lords and lady's as he passed. He approached and offered her to dance with him. He was graced with her beautiful smile as she accepted his offer. They danced and smiled happaly at each other. He had never felt so hole as when he held this woman in his arms as they glided over the dance floor with poses and grace. And the prince knew that she would be the one he would marry and spend all of his life with. 

There small kingdome was thrilled to see there once cold prince become so happy and when there wedding day arived the people selebrated and cheered for there new king and queen. The streets of the village were full of food and music, wile at the palace the place was a bussle. With servants and maids running around catering for the wedding and its rooms full of people. The joining of these people had brought joy and happiness on there small land. 

As time went by, things were good and the people were always happy. And 2 years after the wedding, they were blessed with more wonderful news, the birth of a new child at the castle, a beautiful baby boy. With golden locks that rivaled the light of the sun and deep meadow green eyes. The new young prince was named Adrian. And the king and queen could not be more happy with there beautiful child. 

But this is were our story of happiness and joy changes drastecly, for you see not long after the young princes birth the queen grows ill and day by day she becomes weaker and weaker. The king sort out any great doctors, but over time nothing proved to save the queen of this sickness.

On the year of prince Adrian's 8th birthday, grave news travels of the death of the lovely queen, the king grief ridden and angry at the world to have taken his beloved wife. Laches out on the servants of the castle. Several at a time left as to no longer suffer the kings raft, only a few stay with there children as they are of need of the money and have no were else to go. Young Adrian was left with his nanny on the other side of the castle away from were his father was and would really see him if at all, but unlike the king the young boy cried the loss of his mother and the neglect it had brought from his father.

As once again the king lost his temper on one of the servants, the man so full or hate towards the king, decided to be vengeful throwing all his anger, the secret sorcerer cast a curse on the castle and all the people inside. Changing there form to become beasts,and freaks of nature, the king was transformed into a dark purple butterfly locked in a case taken by the wizard. Leaving the young prince and the few servants and maids left to cry in pain as the transformations took place.

They tossed and turned as the pain coursed throw there body's changing colors of skin or adding fur and other things. the curse kept the people stuck in the castle to never be able to leave and for the town on the other side of the forest to forget there existence, and never come to there aid. Thow cruel as he was, the sorcerer offered a solution to this curse, a true loves kiss before the 21st birthday of prince Adrian, believing that it would never happen for who could fall in love with a beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i hope you like this story, don't hesitate to tell me what you think. And sorry for any errors. Next chapter up soon. ^^


End file.
